batroidfandomcom-20200215-history
Spyglass-class Corvette
The Spyglass-class Corvette is a corvette design by the for scouting and electronic warfare. It was design by the Zeltron Military using the design requirements of Empress Kitana. The specific reason it was design was to feel the Republic Navy lack of a ship which could perform electronic warfare. The success of the Spyglass-class Corvette has strengthened Zeltros both militarily and economically. Layout The Spyglass-class Corvette is 150 meters long and has a width of 35 meters. The hanger bay located on the ventral is just large enough for a single shuttle or starfighter; normally an AT-130 E "Dragoon". Like most modern ships, it has holographic bridge; the latest craze in ship design located in the center of the bow. It allows the captain to understand what is going on around the ship at all times, even if the enemy is cloaked. Most of its communication at the bow of the ship in the long projections, and the sensor systems are located at the tower parodying from the dorsal aft section of the ship. The interior of the ship is laid out for the crews comfort because they would spend large amount of time running silently while spying on the enemy or out scouting unknown space. Weapon Payload The Spyglass-class corvette is lightly armed in the in comparison to some other modern corvette. This is to make room for all the electronic equipment which it needs to hunt it’s pray. However once it detects it’s pray, ten computer controlled fast tracking and recharging laser cannon turrets can open fire at anything in around the ship. The weapons all are control by the computer in order to increase accuracy and engage stealth fighters which may try to hide visual detection. The turrets are position with three on the ventral and dorsal, and two on the port and starboard sections of the hull. It also contains a one mine layer and one satellite launcher on the ventral of the ship, on the tip of the port and starboard wings respectively. Each of the layers is design with five different feeding channels which allows the quick change in the type of mines in order to produce a high density field. Payload The ships primary tool of electronic warfare is the satellite layer and its mine layer its strongest defense. These layers are design to deploy hundreds of different types of satellites and mines, but they take takes up the majority of cargo space. The ship normally cares 30 standard mines, 30 ion mines, and 30 proximity mines in the mine layer feeding channels. It has the ability to carry an additional 60 mines of the user’s choice. The satellite layer also comes with a normal load, but because of the larger size, it holds fewer in its five feeders. The satellite layer is normally loaded 30 cloakbuster network satellites, 15 binder buoy, 15 spyglass spy satellites, and 15 decoy drone in the feeding channels. Cloakbuster Network Satellite A small satellite which is equip a radioactive particle emitter, a tracking dish which monitor the area of space around it and a transmitter its information between other cloakbuster network satellite and other select ships which can process the satellites data. Blinder Buoy This is a buoy which can be dropped in space and create a sensor interference. Within ten kilometers they blind every sensor system except the most advance sensors and decrease by ten percent effectiveness for ever additional kilometers. Spyglass Spy Satellite The spyglass spy satellite is design with the help of Bothan to monitoring communication in a system. The satellite is equipped with powerful imaging systems and tracking equipment. The satellites are coated with Reflec to help hide them and they do not transmit until its memory is full or it receives the transmit code. Decoy Drone A satellite with transponder and mass signatures of fighters or even larger ships to fool enemy forces. They are also equipped small thrusters and follows a preset flight path. Defensive Systems The ships main defense are its electronic warfare package which consist of four different systems working together. The first system is two component communication jamming device. The first component of the jamming device is a sort range communication scrambling device that floods all communication with static to try and prevent communication between ships. It can be sent to leave a single channel clear should your ships still try to communicate, but this means the enemy may find the frequency also. The second part of this component is long distance hyperspace wave jamming device. It works by distorting hyperspace in the local area. It is noteworthy that this does not affect hyperspace travel because it is only a minor distortion that the hyperdrive on ships can easily compensate for it. The next part of the electronic warfare package is a sensor jamming system. This is a standard military sensor jamming device that is used to scramble the sensors locks. The third system in this is the blinder burst array. This is a sensor jammer device which sends out a large burst of radiation on all frequencies which blinds almost every sensor system for about a minute or two. It needs a bet of time to recharge before firing again. The final system is a powerful transmitter which is used to try and link into the enemies computers. This allows the ships hackers to try and override the enemy’s ship functions. This transmitter also allows the ship to stay in communication with anyone across the entire galaxy. The ship also has a standard corvette shielding unit with two arcs. One aft arc covered the hanger and engine block, and the bow arc covers the rest of the ship. The hull is also made of two layers as the Warbird-class Republic Cruiser. Because it only has four inch thick Durasteel hull, it also has lightweight Duroplast plate armor over it. The Duroplast is weak and brittle and is designed to take the force of a hit and then break off, saving the main hull under it from damage. Duroplast is cheap and its plate like design makes it easy to replace. Sensor Systems The heart of the Spyglass-class Corvette, the sensor systems are the best ever design, layers build on layers of sensor systems all working together to supply the best data. They incorporates many of different sensor packages and require a supercomputer usually used of a cruiser size ship to manage them. The system starts with a highly tune sensor that detects the entire range of the electromagnetic spectrum. The next system is one that looks for energy signature, trying to detect anything that over the background energy readings but not detected on the electromagnetic sensors making it and tracking it in search of a pattern in its movements which could indicate stealth fighters. The next layer of sensor system is a gravimetric sensor system, normally used on larger capital ship because of the expense, the carries a system to try and detect the small gravity fields created by the mass of a cloaked ship. The final onboard system was stolen from the Lysander-class Deep Space Carrier; the cloakbuster. Like the system on the Lysander, the system uses the radioactive particles and tracking system to look for abnormal movements in the particles. The ship’s cloakbuster can also be link to the newly design cloakbuster satellite network which the Spyglass can deploy. All sensor information can be encrypted and sent over one of many channels to other ships working with the Spyglass ''so that other ships can hand larger threats. Engines and Powerplants The ''Spyglass-class Corvette, like most corvettes, has powerful engines. The Spyglass uses three powerful ion engine which blocks take up the last fifth of the ships length and powered by two small cold fusion reactors. The ion engines provide the power to the other system of the ship but one of the cold fusion reactors can be used to power the ships systems should the engines be disabled. The ship also equiped with a class .9 hyperdrive that has a quick recharge in order to escape if they stumble into trouble they can not handle. Crew Complement The Spyglass-class Corvette is design to be operated by only the smallest of crews. A majority of the ships systems are ran by the ships computer and a small army of droids. This means the ship carries the small crew 35 to 45. The ship also stations a special group of five to ten hackers which are stationed in a special room.